The One
by TinkerBell4
Summary: A Jedi begins to adventure for a padawan when she is encountered by a man with a red face one horrible night. What effect will this take?


**Hello all!!! Welcome. This is a fic that I created a week after I came back from my choir trip to Disney World. Visiting the awesome Star Wars Weekend there in MGM, I had the pleasure of meeting and taking a picture with Darth Maul. I had a great experience there at the convention and Darth Maul just, won my heart (hehe….oi -_-). **

This story takes place around TPM. The characters are not mine (wish Darth Maul was though…) but Skye and Hefbi are :) All SW material is copywritten by G.Lucas …I'm just borrowing stuff… The story is mine though ;)

**Chapter 1**

"You're getting better Skye." The elderly gentle Jedi master had encouraged. He watched as his young apprentice was gaining new abilities and learning new techniques from the day before. The young apprentice had been blindfolded for this task today, her Master agreeing that her skills would increase if her training would continue without being inside the Jedi Temple.  

"Good!" her Master yelled from the sidelines, watching as she whizzed the lightsaber around her body, tossing it into the air as she attempted to flip forward and catch the saber back into her hands before striking down the hay filled dummy. 

After finishing the final blow on the cloth filled with hay, Skye landed and huffed air in. She extinguished the power of the lightsaber, tucking it neatly into its holder, relieved to know that she had gained more experience in just that one small fight. Her hand reached up and whipped off her blindfold, finally revealing her red and orange eyes to the world. Not a moment later though, did she dig into her pocket to retrieve a small metal case. She squinted her weak eyes, having many difficulties in actually finding the small button which opened the case to her new eyes. She tunneled for them, trying to find the small contact lenses that protected her eyes from the extreme sunlight. 

"Still having trouble with your eyes, eh?" her Master questioned, a bit concerned about her vision. 

The young woman turned to him, now fully capable of seeing in the daylight. The brunette revealed to her Master a pair of new eyes, one of a deep lilac with a hint of baby blue. "Yes Master, it is still hard to deal with in this very bright sunlight." Skye had answered very politely. She bowed in his direction, thanking him for taking the opportunity to teach her another valuable lesson in her young Jedi life. 

Her Master walked over to her, hands tucked neatly in the other sleeve of his arm, the traditional way a Jedi would venture out in distant planets. His walk was peaceful, so harmless that even the grass that he stepped on was not offended. His hand slipped out of his sleeve, and he reached out for Skye's chin. "I am so very proud of you." He smiled.

Skye bowed her head lightly, accepting the compliment from her wise Master. She took a final glimpse of her enemy of hay, squinting her eyes to show her disapproval. 

The elder Jedi tilted his head, "What is wrong my padawan? Something troubles your mind, fogs the Force."

The young woman snapped out of her occasional dreams and quickly looked to her elder. "Oh, it's nothing Master." She bowed quickly, "Just thinking about tomorrow."

"Oh come now Skye," he placed a hand around her shoulders, watching her head bow to the ground. "You honestly think you are not good enough for the final trials?"

She didn't want to disagree but wanted to keep her Master happy. "No, I do," she lied, "I am just nervous, that's all."

Her Master smiled down to her, his harmony filling the air. "Skye, you are the most wisest, the most skillful woman apprentice I have ever seen. In all my years, I have never met a woman cleverer than you." 

Skye smiled, knowing that her Master would never say a lie to her. He always went out of his way to make her happy. 

He had found her one dreadful night, washed upon the shore, wrapped in a blanket with no other type of protection. He took her in, and cared for her, finally deciding that he would train her under the Jedi rule until finally she was able to attend the school at the reasonable age. After graduating, he took her back under his wing and trained her under the consent of the Jedi Council. To this day, they have lived happily together, like father and daughter. 

"Master Hefbi, I think I am going to rest now." Skye said while covering it with a small to keep him happy. 

"Alright Skye, but if you need me, call to me." He said while returning the smile.

Skye waved and ran back into the small hut, removing her shoes before entering the tiny hut which was always immaculate. She traveled down the steps to the right and opened the door, entering her dark, candle lit room. After shutting the door, sealing her into a small dimension from the rest of the galaxy, she took out the small metal case once more. Rolling her eyes around, she removed the lenses and placed them into the case, making sure that they stayed completely protected. Falling back into her bed, she closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths until her nerves calmed and rested into complete unity. 

Waking up just an hour later, she continued laying flat on the bed, beginning to wonder so many different possibilities to why she is injured by the light. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been found by the sea…maybe the water had stripped her of some of her normal capabilities. 

Perhaps it was how she was born. 

To her knowledge though, she was born a pure human, one of the many species that are beginning to become extinct in the galactic universe. In all her 25 years, has she ever known a human with such abnormalities?

The woman sat up and placed her lightsaber on the table beside her, getting up off the bed and deciding to take a nice relaxing bath. Heading over to the other side of the room, she began to untie the strands that held her tan tunic together. In one swift move, her tunic was undone, and it slightly revealed her breast, just almost able to show some areola to the dark walls surrounding her. Her eyes glimpsed around the room and found numerous candles unlit. With one swift movement of her hand, she ignited them all, creating the small, yet comfortable room which she called home. 

Walking past the door, and beyond her closet, she stepped into another room and flicked the switch on, the light illuminating the room just enough for her to see. She withdrew of her tunic, taking it off of her cream colored skin, and folding it neatly to not create wrinkles. Leaning into the shower, she turned the knobs, fiddling with buttons and such until the right temperature was relaxing to her skin. Down went her bottoms, lying lifelessly on the floor, followed by her underwear that now denied her of any clothing. Her figure was remarkable, making even the most famous Galaxy models jealous of her beauty. Skye was not fond of this though, finding that most of her childhood friends would not talk to her because of her native beauty. She had no control over this though. Her curves were perfect, creating the most elegant hour glass shape. The long, slender legs were filled with pure mussel, and barley and fat would lay on her fine toned skin. Her hair, straight and easily able to pull up, made even a most sloppy job into a brand new style.

Stepping over the green marble tiled tub, she gently rested her back against the tub; where she finally lay down to relax in the soothing warm water. Down her body went, diving deeper into the relaxing water which would take her away form everything she has dealt with today. If the market traders on Tattooine weren't a pain to begin with, it had to be the exhausting Jawa's at the meeting they attended earlier. Boy, did her Master go to the end of the Galaxy to find peace in just one planet. 

Still that was her loving Master, and she could never thank him enough for all his kindness. Laying her head back into the small pillow that rested below her head, she closed her eyes and thought about her trials for tomorrow. A deep sigh was released into the air, and she lowered her body more, finding her almost relaxed to take a short nap.

Then, a noise was heard from within her room. Having tuned out the Force, she was not as fully aware as she would have been if she was not napping. Even so, she still shouldn't have tuned out the Force. She drew her attention into the bedroom, closing her eyes and building a small map in her head of her room. Using the Force, she made a link to everything in her room, making it seem like a booby trap in her mind. If anything moved, she would know about it a second before it happened. 

A few minutes went by, and nothing had happened. Skye was becoming curious now, so she quickly rose from the relaxing water and out of the tub, where she found a dark blue towel to wrap around her petite body. Carefully, with one foot in front of the other, she approached her room being ever so alert. Her eyes directed themselves to the candles and she absorbed some light energy, making it easier for her to see in the darkness. A swift move of the hand, and her candles were out. 

Her body remained still, not trying to disrupt anything that might cause the intruder to leave. How could she even truly believe that this was an intruder and not the wind knocking something over? Her instincts told her that it was an intruder, and the Force was leading her right towards it.

Into a doorway, and around the wall, she opened her eyes again to see in the darkness. Then there, in the corner, she found a small figure huddled behind her dresser. 

She turned around, opening her palm and asking the Force to guide her lightsaber to her hand for protecting. The request was approved, and the lightsaber flew to her hand at once. Saber in hand, hand over towel, she approached the figure behind the dresser. 

"Thought you were slick huh?" she asked the figure that she saw from her eyes. She stalked closer, finger ready to activate the destruction weapon. Approaching the dresser, she stopped and then jumped to its side, attempting to scare the figure in its shoes. 

"Huh?" she said, finding it to be only clothes that were shoved in the corner. A bit confused, she began to turn around when something had covered her mouth and held her body in a tight grasp. 

Skye struggled and screamed but it was useless, the man, or woman, had her securely in its grasp. The Jedi then tried to call out to her Master for help but the Force was cut short by the intruder. She twisted and turned again, having no luck in the strangers arm.

The hooded figure said nothing to her, saying nothing to calm her down. He breathed heavily in her ear, letting her know by her acute senses that it was a man. 

-What do you want from me?- she asked in her mind. She figured if he was the one who was cutting her link short between her Master, then maybe should could connect with him. –Why me?-

The hooded figure didn't respond, he gripped tighter to her body. Then, out of the blue, he whipped her around and grabbed both of her arms securely, almost knocking down her towel with it. Skye stared deep into the stranger's eyes, finding out any identification she could snag. She blinked several more times, trying to use the last bit of her night vision to see the outlines of his face. It was no use though; she had used it all when she was in a panic after being held. She breathed heavily, not sure if this was her death that she was facing, or maybe if it was a dream. All she knew was not to scream or try to call for help, for she knew that she was old enough to rely on her own. 

The dark figure raised its head to her, and finally out of the darkness of the room, two red and orange eyes illuminated the black filled area. Skye gasped in surprise, she was practically seeing a mirror image before her. 

-How, why do you have the same…- she thought, but was shortly cut off by his hand reaching up to her throat. A leather gloved hand grasped her throat and pushed her back into the wall. He stared down to her, not saying a single word to her face. Skye finally knew that even trying to talk to this guy was impossible. 

Her lip quivered, spitting out anything that was on her mind. This disturbed the dark figure and he tightened his grip around her neck. Fearing of what might happened to her, her pink lips trembled of horrible thoughts. For all she knew, she might get raped. Then suddenly, as she whimpered silently into his hands, she spitted out a couple words that made the hooded figure release her. 

Skye grabbed her neck and messaged it, a normal habit most people do after they are held like that for quite some time. She gulped down her fears and stood straight up, trying her best to defend the intruder.

"You know the Fromenec language." He said in a low, dark voice. 

"Please," she begged, "I don't know where it came from."  The Jedi wiped her tears away form her eyes, wondering what could happen to her now that she had somehow unleashed something new into her world. She stared at the hooded figure, still simply amazed at the eyes he was born with.

"Your eyes…they are like mine." She whispered out to him. 

The hooded figure stepped up to her and walked her back into the wall. He stared down to her again, watching her tremble from his actions. The man felt proud about this, smelling the fear run out of her pores. Then suddenly, the sent was gone and he looked down to her to see that she had finally stopped crying. 

Like her eyes, the night vision was almost at an end and it would soon make him unable to see. He stepped away from her, knowing that her fear was no longer strong, and that her strength had risen back into her. She took a step forwards, looking straight into his face. 

"What is your purpose here?" she demanded. 

The stranger remained there, motionless before her. He knew that she had the Fromenec language inside her, but knew that it would be long before she finally realized who she truly was. His back turned to her, his cloak waving and following behind him. 

Skye got frustrated and marched up behind him, "What is your purpose here!" she demanded again and placed a hand on his shoulder while spinning him around. A leather hand grabbed her throat and he walked her back into a wall again, this time putting some force into it. 

Skye struggled once more then gripped to his hand around her throat. He squeezed harder, knowing that eventually, something would be said from the secret language.

"Blrenna gwa pito haulf nockneh-oon*!" she screamed out the foreign language, her eyes burning from the hatred inside. The man smirk, pleased to hear her tongue finally speak to him. He opened his mouth and returned her question in the language she knew little of.

"I know you can hear me." He loosened his grip, knowing that she could understand him from the foreign tongue. "Your knowledge of this language is little, but seeing how I am, currently connected to your vocal chords, you will understand…and obey"

Skye opened her eyes and gulped down her fear once more. 

He continued, "You shall not tell anyone about this night, or speak about what has happened-"

"What are you going to do if I choose to?" the Jedi snapped at him.

The stranger smiled. "Put it this way," he moved closer to her ear, his breath lifting her hairs and shocking every nerve in her ear. "You talk, I will have to hunt and kill you."

"How dare you talk to Jedi this way!" she screamed to him.

The hooded man laughed. "So feisty." He sneered gently into her ear. Skye immediately squirmed harder until his grasp around her neck tightened. "You will soon learn, _Jedi_." He said to her while looking directly into her eyes. The woman stopped moving and also looked into his eyes, returning the deep stare which had brought them into. Her night vision gone, she could only see his red and orange eyes in the total darkness. 

She heard some tapping against the wall beside her, and she knew that was his hand trying to find his way towards her. Guessing his vision was also gone she quickly grabbed his arm and flung him upside-down, completing a surprise attack on the intruder. Igniting the saber, she flipped towards him in a flash and stepped on his throat, the orange sabers light hissing against his temple. 

Now both of them could see from the light that was provided by the saber. It illuminated him, finally revealing the contours of his face. But her vision was too weak, and all she could make out was a blurry red blotch. 

The man growled in anger. In a seconds flash, he grasped her hand, kicked the saber out of her grip then knocked her down to the ground with a thud. He pinned her down now, putting all his weight on her fragile wrists just above her head. Skye squirmed once more, but found it useless to attempt. She stared up to him, anger running all over her peaceful face. "I swear I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed.

"That wouldn't be the way of a Jedi now would it?" he sneered to her again with a small smirk left behind. He looked down to her neck, finding that it this opportunity was the best, since all the other attempts have failed. His head lowered in a jolt and his teeth sank into her neck, causing Skye to scream in pain. She felt his fangs tear her flesh open, opening mussels and blood vessels that shouldn't be tampered with. As the screaming continued, she felt an energy flow within her, starting from her neck and then rippling into the rest of her body. The hooded man lifted up his head, proud of what he had accomplished. 

He knew the venom was taking place in her body, knowing that for the next hour or so, she would lie there lifeless and vulnerable. Kneeling down to her ear again, he listened to her breath, watching her chest rise and fall, hoping she would die from the attack. Several minutes passes and her breathing was steady, almost in a coma like state.

"Lun difrag swev-lis dupnoum quilop*." He whispered in her ear and stood up to leave. 

Several hours later, two red orange eyes flickered into the dark room. They moved to the left and then to the right, flickering heavily as they turned. Skye placed a hand on her head, trying to hold down the lifting sensation she was experiencing. Moments later, she arose and crawled herself into the other room, and then into bed. Warm, fluffy covers over her naked body soothed her, brought her dizziness in her head to an end. The brunette opened her eyes again, taking in deep breaths and wondering what had just happened. 

She knew she was bit, that was a definite. Her hand reached to the side of her neck, feeling for any scars or wound marks to be left behind. None was felt. She rubbed her eyes again, still a little wearily from what happened. Looking up to the ceiling, she thought about the mysterious hooded man that had pinned her to the wall. 

Looking into his eyes, thoughts flying throughout her head, she thought back at how it sort of aroused her. She shook her head, not believing that she actually thought of that obscene thing. She was almost killed! How could she be thinking like that at such a crucial time? Skye rested her head against the pillow again and closed her eyes, not letting it bother her for right now. All she cared about was how she still managed to live. All other things could be put on hold for now. 

Blrenna gwa pito haulf nockneh-oon= What do you want from me!

Lun difrag swev-lis dupnoum quilop=Rise new born, and live once again.


End file.
